


Song for you

by psychokatal



Category: Dong Bang Shin Ki
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-01
Updated: 2012-02-15
Packaged: 2017-10-30 11:22:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/331225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychokatal/pseuds/psychokatal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While enjoying the beach of Enoshima Caro's world changes.<br/>Stumbeling over some pair of legs can cause meeting quite interesting people and some interesting relationships...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a series, however I'm new to AOO so I dunno if I can post it accordingly. I will try my best.
> 
> Whole Italic sentences are spoken in German.

  
"It was a good idea to come here. Wasn’t it?" Ramona asked her dear friend Caro while lying beside the latter on a soft towel at the beautiful beach.  
  
"Haha, yeah it was. Good to have you with me, without you, I wouldn't know what to do in Tokyo" Caro answered dramatically and gave Ramona a light punch to her upper arm.  
  
Ramona threw a look over to her dark friend. Despite her sunglasses covered eyes which made it hard to differentiate her opened or closed eyes, she seemed to be enjoying the fun.  
  
"Just kidding", Caro replied immediately in response. Now, she glanced to her blonde friend.  
"Of course I'm grateful. Honestly, I wouldn't have known that such a place existed!"  
  
They both laid at the beach of Enoshima* in early September. Most of the stands was closed for business since school had started. Although it was still warm, the beach was vacant of many visitors. The wide Pacific Ocean lay ahead of them where one can see windsurfers and jet skies chasing each other.  
No music blasted out of the speakers, like it would have one or two weeks before and the two of them enjoyed the sound of the sea and the waves rolling softly on the beach.  
  
Silence fell over the two of them again and with the lulling of the sea and the warmth from the sun, both drifted of to a light sleep, which wasn't disturbed by the laughter that came closer and closer...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"What is green and running through the forest?"  
  
"Uh... a frog?"  
  
"No! A pack of cucumbers!"  
  
"What?" "You can't be serious.." "Gosh..."  
  
"And guess now, what was the joke?"  
  
"There was no joke!"  
  
"A group of cucumbers aren't even called packs, haha!"   
  
"Honestly Junsu, you should work on your jokes!"  
  
"Hey, that one was funny!"  
  
"No, it was not!" the four declared in unison.  
  
"You all just don't have a sense of humor! That's all!"  
  
"Oh, Su... should I delight you with one of my jokes?"  
  
"Huh? What is it?"  
  
"What is cute, has a big bottom and is waddling around the beach?"  
  
"A duck?"  
  
"No, a dolphin Su!"  
  
"AH, you will pay for that one!"  
  
"Haha, only if you can catch me!"  
  
"You’re not as fast as you think you are!"  
  
  
"Su, Chunnie, watch out!"  
  
  
+_+_~_~_~_~  
  
  
The light slumber of the two friends was interrupted when someone tripped over Caros legs and fell over, nearly crushing her whole body with his weight.  
Ramona who was lying horizontally across from Caro watched with widened eyes of what was displayed before her.   
A group of four young men stood around them, trying not too laugh and all the while apologized in broken English, the fifth man laid on the sand, his legs still entangled with Caro's. Shocked, the handsome looking young man tried to sit up clumsily and also started to apologize in English, far more fluently than the other four. Nevertheless Ramona couldn't stop herself from smiling a little bit, pitying on the young Asian man.  
The young man had brown,curly shoulder length  hair and a rather handsome face.  
Her friend Caro hadn’t said a word yet, desperately trying to hold back any rude irrelevant words that would have been blurted out if it wasn’t for the handsome man in front of  her.  
  
"Are you ok?" the guys asked again concerned.  
  
"Ah, yeah, I think so..." Caro pulled her legs to her body to inspect them but couldn't find any injuries.  
"Looks fine to me. Just look out the next time you decide to run without looking, ok?"  
Caro looked quite annoyed with the disturbance of their relaxing time alone over such a stupid thing. Despite everything Ramona wanted to encourage the poor guy a little, especially after she saw his reaction to her friend's harsh words.  
The rather cold words said left the culprit a little pale, unfamiliar with such treating. However, he easily found his charm back and tried again.  
"How about I treat you and your friend to a drink?"  
  
This sentence came out of the blue for all six of them; the two women weren't used to such bold behaviors from any Asian men and the remaining four guys had just met the girls and didn’t know anything about them. Maybe in reality they were some crazy fan girls?  
  
Uncertain Caro looked over to her blonde friend. " _What do you think_?" she asked her in German. Ramona's eyes were gleaming with mischievous. " _Well, once we agree upon it, we can't take it back. Let's see what happens and they aren't that bad looking, right?_ " Was her witty answer. Now Caro couldn't hide her smile too and let her gaze wander back to the five guys, who also discussed in a language that definitely wasn't Japanese.  
  
Three out of the five seemed to be troubled with the sitting man. The fifth stood by seemingly listening to the argument but his eyes rested on the two foreign girls. The fifth stood close by, listening to their argument however his eyes rested on the two foreign girls.  
Finally the men were coming to an agreement, because they had stopped talking and turned their attention to the girls.  
  
"Well, why not?" Caro said to break the silence. Her good mood was back again.  
  
The whole thing was like a game with the objectives to see when the guys would shy away from Ramona and her crazy friend. The entertaining part was to see how these fine Asian men would react to the true faces of them both because they were truly anything but normal.  
   
The two women packed up their towels and put on skirts and tops over their bikinis, the perfect outfits for strolling around in the day or throwing themselves into the wildness of the night life  
  
When they were finished, they looked expectantly at the five guys. In return, the boys just blinked at them.  
"Are we going or not?" the tall blonde asked them after a moment of awkwardness.  
  
"Yeah of course!" the tall and tanned man answered. But whom was she kidding?  
  
Caro glanced at all five faces, studying them for a short moment from head to toe before inspecting the next one.  
All of them had their own definition of handsome.  
  
"So, what are your names?" Caro finally asked.  
  
The five male looked at each other, unsure of how to answer.  
Should they tell them their real names, stage names, and when, which ones, the Korean or Japanese ones?  
  
The task was lifted from them when their oldest and band umma started with "My name is Hero."  
One after the other they introduced themselves.  
"I' am Xiah, nice to meet you!"  
  
"Just call me Max"  
  
  
  
"And I", spoke the man who tripped over her feet with a charming smile gracing against his lips, "am Micky."  
  
"Nice to meet you, my name is U.know."  
  
Ramona had to look the other way and to cover her mouth with her hand.  
She had been living in Japan for a while now and encountered many bizarre and strange things... but never Asian with these kind of strange names!  
Quickly she tried to return to her normal self but she also saw the tugging at her friends lips who also couldn't believe in these unusual names.  
Maybe they were lying to them?  
Whatever it was, it definitely wouldn't become boring with these 5 ikimen.  
  
"And with whom do we have the pleasure of meeting?" Micky asked.  
  
"Well, I am Caro and this is my friend Ramona", Caro introduced.  
  
Meanwhile, they walked along the beach on the paved way far from the sea. U-know gave away a feeling of authority and guidance but also seemed especially attentive. While the rest of them walked leisurely, his head would bob up every 20 seconds to observe his surroundings.  
Ramona quirked an eyebrow.    
  
"Everything alright, U-know?"  
  
Feeling caught, U-know embarrassedly smiled what seemed like a 10 million won smile. "No, why?"  
  
"Are you looking for someone or meeting someone else here? You look tense…" Ramona asked in concern.  
  
"Haha, well..." U know tried to think fast. "’I’ve never been here before so I am just looking around."  
  
Not completely satisfied with his answer yet not wanting to intrude any further, Ramona returned to the previous conservation.  
  
U-know sighed in relief.  
  
He couldn't have really told her that he was looking for people who might have recognized them or stalked them. That would be the last thing they needed now.  
  
"Where are you from", Max asked.  
  
"We are both from Germany", Ramona answered truthfully. Some of them formed an impressed 'O' because they’ve never met a German before.  
  
"What about you?" she asked curiously.  
  
Seeing as these two girls weren't familiar with their names and faces, the five male had silently agreed (through glances) that they'd stick to the truth- well, as far as possible.  
  
"We are from Korea", Micky answered.  
  
"Oh, really? Korea is one of the countries I always wanted to travel to beside Japan", Caro admitted truthfully.  
  
"Really?" Hero replied. Caro's answer caught all their attention. Suddenly, everyone talked at once.  
"You really should come." - "It's a beautiful country!" - "Have you ever tried Kimchi?" - "Should I teach you some words?"  
  
A smile formed on Ramona’s face for the second time. No, this evening wouldn't be the least boring... and if it went on like this, she would soon have a grinning cramp.  
Caro on the other hand found herself in a difficult situation to answer every question, hardly remembering who asked which question.  
"... And no, I haven't tried kimchi yet, but I heard it's really spicy."  
  
"Well, Korean food in general is spicier than Japanese", Xiah explained.  
  
"Hyung, I could have said that myself!" Max argued. He raised an eyebrow in response. Rambling, Max restrained himself from arguing any further with the dolphin boy.  
Caro and Ramona were really amused by the whole scene, even when they didn't quite understand the 'Hyung' term.  
  
Finally, Micky found a small bar that looked comfortable and not too crowded which suited their style perfectly. Being the gentleman he was, he let the girls stepping forward also as a precaution. After all, they didn't want to be detected by any kinds of fans. The waiter would asked he girls how many there were and the five of them could only try to avoid being spotted by the waiter who might know them.  
This action went unnoticed by the two female and without further problems, the seven young adults were led to a slightly secluded part of the tiny bar. Taking there seats, Caro and Ramona stuck together. Right next to Caro, Micky took a seat, followed by Hero. On Ramona’s left was Uknow and Xiah, leaving Max who sat between the latter and Hero.  
  
"So... what do 5 guys together do here in Japan?" Ramona began to wonder and asked the question out loud.  
An awkward silence settled between all 7 of them, because none of the boys knew how to answer. After all, this was a slightly difficult question.  
But common sense knows, that staying close to the truth is always better and almost not like a lie itself.  
  
"We have work to do here", Micky answered.  
"Oh, really? All five of you work in the same company? What do you do?" Caro asked, looking straight in Micky's eyes. The latter couldn't stand the intense look, and turned his gaze to his oldest hyung, searching for help.  
  
"Ah, yeah, we do. Our job is to entertain people by... creating a program for them." Hero answered truthfully.  
  
"That must be a lot of fun", Caro exclaimed energetically, looking again at Micky after letting her glance travel over the others faces. Mickey returned the smile and nodded confirmingly.  
  
The evening passed by quickly and all seven of them enjoyed the presence of each other by chatting and laughing happily together. Ramona and Uknow figured out that they had quite some things in common in regards of their attitudes and habits whereas Hero interestedly asked questions about popular German food and their preparation with which Max half heartily listened too because the latter hoped to broaden his knowledge in the range of foods. Caro had finally found someone who was intellectual enough to hold long conversations with- Max.  
A similar mind as hers so to speak.  
 Junsu butted in wherever he seemed fit, trying to listen and participate in both conversations.  
  
Last but not least Micky, who remained silent for most of the time joined into the conversations occasionally. More often he was caught staring at Caro.  
  
The latter couldn't decide if she found his action either creepy or cute, because whenever Micky was caught he would smile a coy smile. Being a person who doesn’t judge so quickly, Caro tried to cast away those thoughts and concentrate on the conversation with Max, which was about the system of entering universities in Korea.  
  
When U-know excused himself to the toilet, Ramona took a short glance at her watch for the first time since they arrived which caused her eyes to almost bulge out.  
  
“Oh my, Caro! Do you know what time it is!?” Ramona called out, a desperate tone evident in her voice.  
Clueless Caro regarded her with a questioning look, mirrored by four more sets of eyes.  
“It's already 0:20...”  
Still, Caro didn't bat an eye at her friend. What was the point? Some couple of minutes after midnight didn't really deserve this kind of outburst. They had been out longer. So what was the fuss all about?  
Her face stayed indifferent as ever.  
Exasperated Ramona stated her reason for panicking.  
  
“Our last train left at 23:53.”*  
  
Now, this left quite an impact on Caro.  
“Oh...” was all she was able to say.  
  
“Right, 'oh' fits pretty well” Ramona replied rather angry.  
 In her mind she already thought about the different possibilities they had left. A taxi was out of the question. First of all they cost a fortune (especially at night), even for short distances and secondly even with the train at least one and a half hour was needed to reach their destination- meaning it wasn't such a short distance at all. Maybe the Mc Donalds close to the station would open for 24h straight. They could snatch a coffee for a few hours and take the first train available...  
  
“There are no more trains available now?” Micky questioned.  
“You’ve never ridden the train before, huh?” Caro remarked and looked unbelievingly in his eyes.  
  
She slowly recalled her friend informing her in the past that the Tokyo trains only operate till shortly pass midnight. A blush slowly formed on her cheeks as it was considered quite foolish of letting such important information slip out of her mind.   
  
Her gaze immediately turned back to her friend knowing too well the kind of thoughts that were running through her mind at the moment.  
 _  
“Ramona, calm down! we will manage, alright?”_ , Caro tried to calm down her friend in German. In her head, she already at one, two options prepared. " _How could I calm down? I'm not looking forward to 'partying' in here, as nice as the company is, __however some people have to get up early in the morning!”_ Caro was about to reply something with a glance to her new Korean friends when Ramona spoke again.  
  
“ _And don't even think about going to some hotel or Club to spend the night at_!” Ramona thought to know her friend good enough.  
" _Hey, I didn't say that_!” Caro answered indignantly. Ramona sized her up and tried to believe her for the better.  
  
Nevertheless Caro asked the handsome guys surrounding her how they'd return home if they obviously wouldn't take a train.  
At that moment Uknow returned, hearing the question and holding a set of keys in front of her eyes, an Audi symbol stood out.  
  
That figures, Ramona thought and let out an audible sigh.  
“Well, I guess we are in for a night at Mc Donalds”, Ramona groaned and winced slightly at the thought.  
  
At loss, Uknow looked around confused.  
Hero hurriedly explained the situation while the two girls pouted, thinking of the options left.  
  
“Well, I guess it can't be of any help but you will have to take a cab, after all there's no way we let you stay in a Mc Donalds for the better part of the night... Whereas I also believe that the one here closes at 2 in the morning, if I remember correctly.” Uknow said thoughtfully.  
  
A curse escaped Ramona lips while she rolled her eyes at the same time.  
Was this guy really this thick headed or simply extremely rich?  
  
“Just for your information, we are students and not some rich brats”, Ramona spat a bit annoyed.  
The whole situation was really unnerving her. She didn't like to be out of control and the uncertainty of not knowing where she would spend the next couple of hours and how she would be late for class the next day (WITHOUT all her papers and notebook).  
  
Great.  
Simply fantastic.  
  
Caro disapprovingly glanced at her friend due to the harsh words because all in all Uknow really had just tried to be friendly- even if this didn't help them the slightest.  
  
Apologetic she looked at Uknow just to notice a smile on the latter's lips- apparently he was rather entertained by her friend’s bitchiness instead of being angry.  
  
“Well, then I’ll just have to treat you.”  
  
This sentence caused Uknow to divide his attention to the six people around him.  
  
“Are you freaking serious?” Caro chirped. Ramona's mouth just hung open.  
“All in all there's no other option left, right?”  
  
“Do you know how much that will cost you?” Ramona finally overcame her speechlessness, despite still thinking that she had heard wrong.  
  
“But in the end it was our fault, that you are here and not at home”, Junsu intervened.  
“Or to be more specific it is Micky's fault”, Max voiced with a smile.  
  
Micky just rolled his eyes and stuck his tongue out at the youngest.  
  
“Well, if that's really your offer than we can't say no!” Caro exclaimed.  
Unbelieving Ramona just followed the talk.  
  
“Than it's settled” Hero already stood up and went to the bar to the bartender to call a cab for them.  
Returning, he announced that the vehicle would most likely be there in less than 5 minutes from the nearby station.  
  
With the soon approaching departure, the girls decided to at least pay all for their group’s drinks as a 'thank you', however Micky wouldn't have that.  
  
“I told you in the beginning I'd treat you and I will keep my word.”  
  
Helplessly, Ramona watched the man pay for their drinks. She didn't like to owe people and tonight she knew she would own them a lot- almost strangers and they still acted like they had known each other forever by providing them a save trip home, without expecting anything in return.  
  
“Now then you guys have to come over at least once so we can repay you with a dinner or something”, Ramona announced, not knowing how to solve the situation any better.  
  
Max and Hero eagerly nodded their heads, already looking forward to that evening.  
What kind of food would be prepared for them?  
Max had already begun dreaming, when he was jerked back to reality.  
  
The group got outside when Caro suddenly proclaimed that they still haven't exchanged any contact information.  
  
This kind of state was changed quickly when everybody swapped mobile numbers with each other.  
Just when Micky scribbled down the last numbers of his number, the black cab arrived in front of the café.  
  
Micky was about to ask Caro for their address so he could tell  the driver when Ramona already talked to the driver- in almost perfect Japanese.  
Dumbfounded five pairs of eyes regarded the blond German.  
Just when she finished explaining to the old driver she turned around to see their glances.  
  
“日本語　を　話せて　か。”^ Hero asked, recovering at first from his stare.  
„はい　そう　です.“ Ramona just as easily replied just as astonished.  
  
Expectantly they looked at Caro who confirmed the question too.  
  
A collective groan escaped all five of them.  
All evening long they tortured themselves with English when they were able to speak in Japanese the whole time!  
  
„You all speak Japanese too?“ Caro asked with a slight accent. By all means she hasn't been in the country as long as Ramona so she wasn't as fluent yet.  
  
Now, this got everybody to laugh again.  
  
The girls received short hugs from everyone and promised of a soon reunion before entering the taxi.  
Waving to them until they were no longer visible, the two girls rested comfortably against each others shoulder, exhausted from the day's events.  
  
„This was one unique day“ Ramona summed up perfectly.  
Caro just nodded while she put her head onto her taller friends shoulder and let her eyes drift shut.  
  
  
[](http://psychokatal.livejournal.com/44592.html#cutid1)  
  
 **A/N** :

^ -Do you speak Japanese?

\- Yes I do.  
First part of a series I've written for my friend on several occasions like Christmas, birthday(s)

I will upload the other parts later.

  
* marked are words/situations where I've been (in)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When Caro and Ramona are alone, they naturally speak German. However when they are in company and talk in their native language, it's done in italics.

Several weeks has passed by.  
  
Ramona and Caro were busy with college and learning and as far as the two of them communicate through occasional emails or texts, the other five were busy as well. What bugged Caro and Ramona the most was that they still were in debt because of the paid-for taxi ride. Therefore as soon as the two of them found some free days in the calendar, they notified the five men to ask if they were free as well.  
  
The reunion and 'thank you' dinner went so well that the group agreed to meet up again for another occasion. However it wasn't always that easy to find a date between them, as Caro and Ramona were very busy studying and the five guys with traveling and their... job.  
  
Still, it was just shortly before their third come together when Ramona was already preparing the ingredients for the dish when Caro came home from her latest errand, placing the bags in the living room. What confused Ramona the most was the unusual silence from her friend and so she looked up from her task when she noticed her friend leaning at the doorway, looking at her with a stern expression.   
  
“You okay?” Ramona asked, concerned.  
  
Wordlessly, Caro raised her hand in which she held a magazine Ramona noticed just now. Ramona, feeling irritated, glanced at the cover not knowing what disturbed her friend so much about it. But then she took a closer look when she noticed something familiar... or should it be somebodies?  
Speechless, Ramona stepped forward to Caro and grabbed the magazine only to stare some more.  
  
“I asked the cashier. They are called 'Tohoshinki' and are apparently Japan's most liked boy band after ARASHI.”  
  
Ramona glanced up at that. “You aren't kidding, are you?” she asked self-consciously.   
  
“I'm afraid I'm not.”  
  
“Wow.”  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
“That's huge.”  
  
“I know.”  
  
Silence reigned over the two of them, both of them still staring at the cover when the bigger one of them asked:   
“What kind of music do they do anyway?”  
  
This broke the tension and both of them started to laugh.   
  
“Well, why don't we Google them?” Caro replied mischievously.   
  
The two of them raced to the next available notebook of theirs and couldn't stop grinning when they started the search.   
  
“Oh my... there are more than 8 130 000 results!”  
  
The two friends couldn't help but stare in awe at the display.   
  
“Click here”, Ramona suggested when there were some video results at the search engine as well.  
  
What happened next was that the two of them sat there motionless unable to do anything but watching the video with fascination as it showed a totally new side of their friends. When the video was finished silence once again reigned in the flat.   
  
“That was...”  
  
“Yeah...”  
  
“I never thought somebody could...”  
  
“Yepp...”  
  
“What are we going to do now?” That caught Caro by surprise because she couldn't follow her friend.  
  
“What are you talking about?”   
  
“I mean, how are we going to behave towards them now? I never befriended a star!” Ramona was this close to hyperventilate whereas Caro just rolled her eyes.  
  
“Do you think I do? There's no reason for us to behave differently from before. After all they got to know us with our small quirks, especially yours, and haven't run off screaming yet. The more important question is why they kept it a secret.”  
  
“Uff...” was all Ramona had to say when she let herself fall down on the cushions of their sofa. The whole situation stressed her out simply. “I dunno. I mean, I can understand they didn't tell us the last time because they still didn't know us. After all we could have been some crazy foreign fan girls.”  
  
Caro let herself fall next to Ramona, both of them staring at the ceiling now.   
  
“Well, I guess we simple wait for tonight. Maybe they will tell us themselves.”  
  
Ramona only nodded and kept staring when something different occurred to her.  
  
“Oh my, I shouldn't have written all those late night texts! Uknow surely had been exhausted all the time!”  
  
Remembering Caro's occasional comments about a certain man she added with a smirk: “And just think about how many girls are after your Micky.”  
  
Caro simply side glanced at her friend and answered her comment with a thrown pillow.  
  
\------------------------------------------------------------

Arriving at the small flat, the five boys immediately felt how the mood was different than usual. Beforehand, the two girls tried their best to pretend as if nothing was wrong, to behave as always, however they couldn't hide their uneasiness by answering in short sentences and they were mostly tight lipped.

“Did they fight?” was JaeJoong's whisper to the others as he couldn't think of a different explanation. The remaining four shrugged on their shoulders as they couldn't think of anything else, still it seemed unusual.

After the rather awkward welcome, the seven of them sat on the ground around the small table. The flow of chatting was also slow and it was then that Junsu had enough.

“Did you two argue or something?”

This made the two friends look at each other until Caro turned a bit around to grab something from the cupboard behind her.

“I found this today when I did the shopping.”

In her hand was the fatal magazine, which stopped all male in their motion. Ramona was sure that it was never this silent in the apartment not even when Caro showed her the magazine some hours before.

Yoochun was the first to drop his chopsticks on the table. “We wanted to tell you...”

“...but we simply missed the right time.” Yunho finished for Yoochun.

“Heck, usually people know us beforehand, before we got to know each other and so I guess we enjoyed how we could be simply ourselves with you guys and therefore postponed on telling you. I guess I speak for everyone here and I honestly apologize for keeping this part of our lives a secret from you.” JaeJoong added, slightly bowing his head.

At that, four heads simply nodded in agreement and were apologetic, still nobody knew what to do or say next.

“Ok”, Ramona started, clapping loud in her hands. “Now that we solved everything, let's continue eating. I'm really starved!”

That made everyone laugh and everyone started to get back to what they were doing before.

“Eh, I still got one question though.” All eyes were on Caro now.

“According to this article, your name's are different from those we know. How should we call you now?”

\--------------------------------------------------------------

Instead of only seeing and texting the boys, the two friends would occasionally follow them on the media as well as they entered a world of music they haven't heard of before. Especially Ramona was reluctant to admit that she liked this specific kind of music, where she usually was a fan of imaginative rock or metal music. Still, even she found a weakness for some songs- she always called those her lolli-pop songs.

Caro, on the other hand, from the beginning was enthusiastic about the music. That was also something she always expressed when she talked or texted with one of the guys, never shy of voicing her real, honest opinion.

What united them both were the countless hours between studying and household chores spent together on the computer, searching for videos and laughing at their friends’ antics. Those times had been lovingly named 'Tohoshinki session' or 'The meeting of the Tohoshinki-Fan-club' by the two of them.

The information online was endless and sooner or later, they also stumbled over some darker stories of their friends, knowing that not everything on the Internet is known to be true but still, it always made them be lost in thought.

One night, Caro called Yoochun when she once again stumbled over something on the Internet.

“Hey.”

“Hey Caro! You alright?” Yoochun asked, as Caro only seldom called him.

“Can't a friend call whenever they want?” Caro chuckled sheepishly.

“Well, of course”, Yoochun replied, still wary. In the last couple of months they had now and then talked- either in the group or more serious on the phone where one could maintain a certain amount of anonymity. During those talks, Yoochun had noticed how the German girls weren't only beautiful but intelligent and witty too. Without knowing it, Yoochun had developed another ability only few people mastered before; sensing Caro's mood.

And right now, this ability told him to leave the band’s crowded living room for the composing room, which was pretty much owned by him.

“So, how have you been my dearest lady?” Yoochun humored her.

“Ok, how about you?” Caro asked awkward, not knowing how to approach the matter, which in her mind was pathetic, because it didn't run in her blood to act like this.

“A little bit busy lately but otherwise we are all doing fine.”

Silence erupted between them, Yoochun thinking about what story of today he could tell her when Caro started again.

“You speak better English than most of you guys for a reason, don't you?”

Not knowing in which direction this conversation was leading to Yoochun admitted how he had lived several years in the US.

“How's it been there? Care to share a bit? I've never been there after all.”

And so Yoochun started his tale of living in the US and daily life there, how he and Yoowhan were picked on for not knowing the language too well and how it was simply so hard and how eventually everything turned out just fine.

Caro was relieved to hear how Yoochun had come to terms with this part of his past She knew that she always overreacted with everything that concerned the Korean man but she couldn't help herself.

When the talk came to an end, Caro was prepared to say her good bye, Yoochun stopped her with a sudden question.

“Let's meet this weekend.”

“Huh? Are you guys free?” Caro asked, surprised. It wasn't uncommon to meet out of the sudden, as the five stars only knew by short notice when they would have some free time. Still it had come out of the blue for her this time, the question not being in context with the subject at hand before.

“No, just you and me. It's a date.”

Caro didn't noticed how Yoochun apparently held his breath to wait for her answer as she felt light headed.

“Uh, ok.” Inwardly she scolded herself already for her intelligent answer.

“I pick you up Friday night at 7.”

This time Caro could practical hear how somebody at the other end of the line smiled.

“Bye.”

“Bye”, she managed to breath as they ended the call.

Walking on cloud nine she returned to the living room where Ramona was still in the same sitting position as Caro had left her: At the desk studying for the upcoming test.

Ramona noticed her at once and took in how something upsetted her apparently.  
“What's going on?” she asked with a quirking eyebrow.  
Caro came out of her state and started smiling.

“I got a date with Micky Yoochun.”

And at once, two shouts of joy echoed through a certain apartment building in Ebisu*.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

The summer heat and humidity held Tokyo in its firm hold and although Caro felt as if dying she couldn't wait for Friday.

When the most awaited day finally arrived, Ramona helped her friend in the Yukatta Yoochun had asked Caro to wear for the occasion. Caro didn't really know what Yoochun had planned for the evening and was therefore curious- and nervous of course, which didn't help the ever so patient Ramona who desperately tried to get the bow right.

The door bell finally rung, Ramona hugged her friend for the final time and wished her good luck before opening the door, which revealed Yoochun who was also clad in a traditional Yukatta and held a plastic bag in his hand.

“Hey”, Yoochun said with a radiant smile.

“Hey yourself”, Caro replied.

The two dating partners greeted each other rather awkward, Caro, due to the whole situation and Yoochun, because he was stunned by Caro's appearance. Ramona interrupted them with her own greeting for the low baritone singer and therefore took away a bit of the tension.

When the two began to say their good bye to the blond haired woman, Ramona held back Caro once more with a muttered.

“ _This almost feels like losing my daughter to a man... or in this case my friend_.”

Caro only rolled her eyes but couldn't help and smile. “ _You are nuts_.”

Confused, Yoochun eyed the two girls, not knowing the words spoken but the two didn't offer him any translation.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

 

As Ramona closed the door with a final glance, she started to squeal and jumped on the sofa to call Yunho, her contact at the Tohoshinki household.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------

As soon as they sat in the taxi, Caro furrowed her brow when Yoochun asked the directions from the driver. “Where's that place?” she asked, curious because Futakobashi* didn't ring a bell.

“It's an intersection.” Yoochun answered mysteriously.

Caro couldn't help herself and pouted slightly for not receiving a clear answer whereas Yoochun continued to look at her fondly.

 

When they arrived at their destination, they were immediately welcomed by loud speakers directing an unbelieving mass of people who either wore also Yukattas or casual clothing.

Fortunately, it was already getting dark and Yoochun's hair was long so there was a slim chance of somebody recognizing him. Caro still didn't know what was cause for this, when Yoochun led her over a street to the bank of the Tamagawa*, where almost every visible spot was taken by people sitting on blankets, eating.

“What's going on here?” With wide eyes she took in the sights around her. As far as she knew the O-bon festival wasn't yet.

“Tonight, we are going to watch Hanabi*”, Yoochun finally revealed.

Caro was enthusiastic, as she had heard a lot about the huge summer works but never witnessed one.

They started to look for a vacant place to spread their blanket on and to enjoy the o-bentou boxes Yoochun had bought beforehand before the firework would begin.

As soon as the colorful event started Caro was caught by the hullabaloo, not noticing Yoochun's gaze on her once again.

Midway through the show the air had noticeably lost its heat and as Caro began to rub unconsciously her arms, another arm wrapped around her shoulders and drew her close to the male’s body.

Not daring to look at each other both continued to watch above with a smile on their lips.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

The second date, they cooked dinner together, which went as well but if wasn't before winter when they had their third one.

This time, they met in the morning in Shinagawa* to take a Shinkansen towards Nagano, where their final destination wasn't the North Star complex, where once the Winter Olympic Games took place. Yoochun had chosen a small rarely used ice skating rink, which probably faded next to the modern one, but it was more private and exactly after Yoochun's taste to not be recognized.

He hardly remembered his last time on the ice but in his memories he made a rather elegant figure.  
Reality caught up with him rather quickly however. His first step on the ice resulted in a hard landing and loud laughter from the German woman. But with her help he also survived that.

Caro again caught his gaze, as he simply sat on the ground and stared at her.

“You are doing it again.”

“Mhm?” Yoochun was lost, as he didn't know what she was talking about.

“You are staring at me. Why?”

“Do you feel uncomfortable by it?”

Caro shrugged her shoulders, not knowing the answer herself as she didn't dislike the attention but simply wasn't used to it.

“Simply because I think that you are an amazing beautiful and stunning woman.”

With that, Yoochun had her silenced for the next couple of minutes, a light red coloring her cheeks. In the end Caro overcame that and showed Yoochun how to move on the ice without falling.

After warming up at dinner, a traditional Hotto* dish, they went for a walk, enjoying the winter landscape and quiet in comparison to the ever loud Tokyo. But as the day grew older the air got colder and after walking close together with hands intertwined, they started their way home.

Yoochun of course, the gentlemen he was, brought her up until the front door.

The apartment building being a typical Japanese one, had the stairways as well as the corridor outside and therefore it was freezing cold already, as their breaths visibly mingled together.  
Putting her key already into the lock Caro turned around.  
“It's been a wonderful day- again”, she admitted radiating all over the face.

“I agree.”

Yoochun's concentration however was dedicated to a loose streak from under Caro's hat, which fell on her face. Raising his hand he tugged the streak behind her ear and next settled his hand on her cheek, stroking gently over the soft skin.

His eyes locked with hers as he slowly moved closer to her to meet her lips for their first kiss.

Lingering there for a few moments, he took a step back, taking in the blushed woman, who eyed him with a gleam and a smile.

“Good night.”

“Good night.”

In trance Caro turned around, opened the door and closed it with a last glimpse at her boyfriend.

When the door was closed she let her forehead rest against the surface while her hand ran over her lips, her heart never stopping to beat like mad.

\--------------------------------------------------------

One day the couple sat together on a couch, enjoying a movie when Yoochun broke the silence between them.

“By the way- is there something between Ramona and Yunho?” Yoochun asked curiously.

At that Caro had to laugh. “Are you serious?”

Yoochun only nodded, not knowing what was so funny about the question.

“Idiot, don't frown like that or you will get wrinkles”, Caro replied at the stern face Yoochun showed and put her hands on his forehand to smooth out the frown. “Hey, I am trying to start a honest conservation here!” Yoochun replied exasperated.

“Before I answer your question I want to ask you one: Haven't you asked Yunho himself yet?”

Yoochun only shook his head. “I don't think he would have answered that truthfully. And I don't think anything had happened between them yet, but Yunho is mostly really slow in comprehending a situation and people so it wouldn't surprise me if he hasn't noticed a special vibe like I have felt between them. Maybe he doesn't know for himself yet that he's already behaving like a maniac. The guys placed bets when they would come together.”

“And you didn't?” Caro asked curiously. Honestly, she never had thought that her friend could be caught in so much attention.

“Nope”, Yoochun replied truthfully.

“Good boy! Because to be frank I don't think anything will ever happen between them.”

“What?” was Yoochun's reaction. After all he firmly believed that a strong bond had formed between the two of them and also that his leader held strong feelings for the other woman.

“You know, Ramona has strong guidelines and principles. And falling in love with a famous person definitely doesn't fit with those. She's far too rational for that. Maybe before we got to know your 'true' identities but by now she surely has thrown away all those feelings, if she ever had those to begin with.” And with that the subject was settled for Caro, Yoochun on the other hand couldn't stop thinking about the new information.

\-----------------------------------------------------------

As the time approached, Ramona's stay in Japan had to come to an end and her friend planned to throw a party, which was filled with a lot of her most favorite Japanese dishes and a lot of laughter while playing games or during general discussions.

Caro knew she would miss her friend dearly, especially now when it wouldn't be that easy to talk about Yoochun's latest text or the likes but she was sure to see her friend again soon.

However it looked like nobody of the five men took Ramona's leave as hard as Yunho did, for the two of them had really formed a strong bond during their time together.

When they had to leave, Yunho held the tall woman firmly in his arms and only Caro was there to see, how he placed a gentle good bye kiss on Ramona's cheek when he bid his farewell and left, leaving behind a confused but blushing Ramona.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Celebrating their 1st year anniversary, Yoochun requested Caro to wear something, which fit the description of 'Smart casual'*, making Caro think long and hard about the meaning of this term.  
In the end she settled for a denim jeans and a black sweater and a light red colored scarf.

Picking up his girlfriend Yoochun led her to a tall building in Shibuya where they drove up to the top floor to enter a first class restaurant*, which had small exclusive alcoves and windows from the floor to the ceiling, so one was able to take in the full view of Tokyo at night.

After dinning at the exclusive restaurant Yoochun stood behind Caro encircling her with his arm when they rode the glass elevator downstairs*, watching about the skyline of Tokyo.

Before Yoochun left the building he put on the compulsory sunglasses – fwhich Caro always humored him- and a fashionable cap so that he would be able to walk with Caro hand in hand without being recognized on the busy streets. Caro was surprised when the man at her side didn't led them to a taxi that was waiting a few meters away but heading straight forward for Shibuya station. Usually he would avoid a human magnet like this one but something was different tonight.

“Let's do a little trip.” He gave away smiling mysteriously.

Caro simply replied the smile trusting Yoochun but still in her mind she kept praying that nobody would recognize them.

They kept on walking casually along the shops and restaurants on the right and left side and as time passed by, Caro felt more relaxed- and for as strange and lousy it may sounded- like a real couple who could enjoy a stroll.

Finally Yoochun led them to the JR Gates and bought to tickets for them, whose destination surprised Caro even more: Harajuku*.

Now she began to doubt if this was really a good idea.

“Yoochun, I really trust you, but are you sure you want to go to Harajuku of all places?” She whispered him in his ear.

Yoochun only smiled secretive. “Sure, why not?”

Caro laughed mockingly but than answered in a firm serious voice. “Well, maybe because it's probably the second most crowded place in whole Tokyo _AFTER_ Shibuya at this time and I really hate to tell you that but it's basically _THE_ place to worship you guys. The chances of somebody you not recognizing there are like.. zero.” The German woman couldn't believe her lover would really go there this recklessness.

Yoochun just laughed and pulled her hand. “Let's go!” and with that he led them through the gates and to the outer loop of the Yamanote line.

\--------------------------------------------------------

Surprisingly Yoochun had gone unnoticed during the ride to the next stop still Caro eyed the Korean man at her side wary when they waited at the traffic light to get green for them to cross the street which separated the station from one of the most well known streets in Japan: Takeshita-dori*.

The glaring lights of the colorful shops lit the night even more than the usual ones and although Caro loved to spend a lazy afternoon there to search the different kinds of shops for anything and nothing, she now feared the crowd, which was always huge at night- especially at the beginning when people hadn't spread in the side streets or different shops.

Yoochun, however, felt her nervousness and simply pulled his arm around her shoulders to hold her protectively at his side and so they made their way across the street and into the crowd.

As Caro had predicted the first part was so crowded that she was firmly pressed against her lovers body, who determinedly guided the way through the masses and after they passed McDonald's and Claire's the crowded decreased visibly. Still, Yoochun held Caro and together they started to stroll along the shops, halting occasionally to look at things or to enter different shops.

Once Caro felt at ease again she started to pull Yoochun to a special shop* she always visited when visiting that street.

This one always had a different collection of interesting items that were of individual design and seldom something which one used in everyday life.

Caro always enjoyed how there was every time something new to discover and to try out. They had a great time trying out strange hats, watching and playing with a plasma globes and looking at different mobile phone covers.

After buying identical key pendants, they both left the store excited, reminiscing about their different discoveries. Passing by a crêpe stall Yoochun simply bought one, knowing how much Caro loved those. Not that hungry himself he didn't buy one for himself however he didn't get around to steal some occasional bites, which Caro gladly allowed.

They continued down the road until it ended and then turned right and at the next traffic light left, up towards Omotesando Hills*. The crowd had visibly decreased and Caro enjoyed the gentle evening breeze and the warm hand in her's. The shops of the great designers like Giorgio Armani or Dolce Gabbana which graced the Omotesando road were already closed (as well as the Snoppy Shop to Caro's pity) but the shop windows were still well lit and so the pair would occasionally stop and not often would Caro stop and ridicule the fashion and its price, at which Yoochun would support her actively.

But suddenly Yoochun led her away from the frequent used road to a smaller side street, his hand still firmly grasping hers, and stopped in front of a door. Questioningly, Caro looked at her lover who however only grasped with his other free hand for the doorknob.

Stumbling behind Yoochun into the darkness Caro gasped when the door closed behind her and complete darkness engulfed her. “Yoochun? What are you doing?” She asked when the other still pulled her hand guiding her through the room. At least, that was what she guessed as all she could see was black. Slowly but surely she got furious and at the same time afraid, not knowing what was happening with her.

Then suddenly Yoochun let go of her hand and she stood there, blinded.

“Yoochun, what the heck are you doing? I don't find that funny at al-”

Strong arms wrapped around her and a 'shhing' sound as well as the fragrance told her it was her lover. “You know, that I always have a reason, right?” Yoochun started, disregarding her earlier objection.

Without waiting for her response Yoochun continued.

“You know, that you are my beautiful angel, the melody to my harmony... I love you.”

Relaxing into the hold of the man Caro just gnawed at her lower lip and nodded not really knowing how to reply the sentiments. Although darkness surrounded them Caro instinctively tried to hide her face from the blush by bowing her head.

Yoochun's hold on her tightened more when he once again whispered in her ear.

“Marry me.”  
At this, Caro's head jumped up, fearing her heart would stop beating.

“Wha...?”

“Marry me”, Yoochun repeated, more insistent this time. “Marry me and choose a ring.”

And with that sentence, sudden brightness blinded her, as the light was turned on and Caro found herself in a room with closed blinds and a lot of display cases- Caro's thoughts ran fast with Yoochun’s question and the implied possibilities. Turning around she found her lover kneeling in front of her. Gasping she stared at him, Yoochun only smiled smitten by her reaction before becoming serious again.

“Marry me... please!” he asked a final time.

“God, yes!” Caro rejoiced, the tears in her eyes breaking her voice as she met Yoochun in a heart breaking hug and joined lips.

After several moments they broke apart, hands intertwined.

Unbelieving Caro looked around the room again.

“Are we at... Tiffanys?” She asked dazed in a weak voice.

“You really know this street well, huh?” Yoochun asked her with eyebrow drawn up.

Caro answered with a playful punch to Yoochun's arm.

“Idiot.”

She finally stepped closer to one of the cases to start looking, still smiling broadly while not noticing Yoochun's stare at her with utter joy and amazement of the young woman next to her who was his fiancée now.

In the end Caro found something suitable of her taste and when Yoochun drove her home to her single apartment (not without a long drawn out good night kiss) the first thing Caro did was grab her phone and dial the first number that came to her mind.

“Ramona, I'm engaged!”  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------

 

The reaction had been mostly positive.

They had told the other four men together, JaeJoong wearing the whole time a knowing smile on his face. They were happy for the couple and wished them their best, already discussing about the wedding and possible little Yoochun's and small Caro's.

Caro's family had been a different matter though.

Her parents weren’t that happy at first of marrying off their oldest daughter at such a young age (whereas Caro could calm them down, that she wasn't married yet- only engaged) and especially with somebody who would most likely stay in the Asian countries, at least for now, and that would also include their daughter.

Her sister Katharina was overjoyed and promised her sister, that their parents would eventually come around and be happy for her too, which Caro never doubted.

They decided however to wait with informing the press when the time was right, probable when they would wed, which they decided on after Caro's graduation when nobody could easily harass her.

And so, life went on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: * marked words/events/places are ones I've been at/done that =)  
> The restaurant, YC took Caro to is amazing. And the dress code WAS 'smart casual'. I wore a white skirt and a black top ^_~


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally the first part of this story, the first part I presented to my dear friend, the other half of the crazy DBSK Fanmeeting club.

  
" _This song is for you, only you_ " he whispered in the ear of his lover as he passed by.  
  
Determined and full of self confidence he walked towards the center of the stage, accompanied by his two dancers.  
  
Now it was his turn to prove to the world that not only he could perform in a group as low baritone (but also with his voice alone.   
  
And moreover it was just THE chance to show his talent a writer... and more so lover.  
  
What could be more romantic than a self written love song for his long time lover?  
  
  
>> _First time when I kissed your lips, you were loveable  
It was a bright snowing day when our love began._<<  
  
  
It has been one December evening. Our third date had just been fantastic.  
You made a rather elegantly figure on the ice and I needed some much appreciated help. My embarrassed laughter joins yours when I slipped on the cold ground, reaching for your helping hand.  
When the sun began to disappear behind the horizon, the air grew colder and we walked closer together, side by side.  
Arriving at your doorstep you turned around, facing me, to say a chaste good night.  
However I reached for your cheek, enjoying the warmth that radiated from your skin.  
  
Our breaths mingled with each other and our lips met for a simple good night kiss.  
From then on, I belonged completely to you.  
  
  
>> _Girl they just don't understand, not even a clue  
So girl I won't stop. I'm the one who will be right there.  
  
Lets stay together U R my Girlfriend  
It feels like heaven. I love you. I do love you so  
Just walk with me until the end of times yeah  
So let me be of your mine! Just let me please you!!_<<  
  
  
Making quick glances to my left told me that you were watching from the side lines, just as I imagined you would.  
Finally, I admitted my feelings for you. You complained Oh- so often of the typical Asian attitude of hiding feelings and never voicing them out aloud. Well, just let me tell you- these times are over.  
  
Not after we finally convinced your parents and my environment about how serious we are, that we were not a simple fling which would be forgotten after the first or second tour after our fated meeting.  
Our evidence is that you are here with me now.  
Of course, you can't travel all ways we do, but as soon as we are just a 5 hour Shinkansen ride away, you come- if it is a weekend where she was off of work.   
However, much to our delight, our schedule provided most of our stays in Tokyo.  
Even when we are off to Korea, I know our love will stay strong.   
I always made sure to call you every morning, even if it means getting up an hour earlier, due to the time difference.  
  
  
>> _I'm just tryin' to say how much I do love you  
I've been tease you so long that was my bad expressions to you  
For just now. Sitting here. Get relax. The day you gave me a blue  
tumbler like a puppy lover  
Yeah~ with this coffee sweet imagine our future marriage  
and gettin associated.  
So girl listen to my heart won't change.  
Maybe my love is bigger than Ginger bread man's vitality  
  
Baby~ Good Morning everyday I wake up with you with the lovely call.  
I didn't know how to (cook but I can make you a song.)  
  
Girl they just don't understand. Not even a clue.  
SO girl I won't stop. I'm the who will be right there.  
  
Let's stay together U R my Girlfriend  
It feels like heaven. I love you. I do love you so  
Just walk with me until the end of times yeah  
So let me be of your mine! Just let me please you!!<<  
  
  
There's nothing that will separate us so easy, baby.  
Anyway, not after you accepted my proposal.  
I hope you just know what you agreed to.  
'Just can't hide my mischievous grin.  
  
  
>>Everything will gonna be fine.  
God gave me answer of my life  
Look at me girl  
You're lovely I can tell so  
One day it will come true. Baby never gonna make you cry.  
  
Let's stay together Girlfriend  
Hold on together everythings all right  
Till the end of times baby  
Leave the passed behind  
You're always my girl friend  
Yeah~ I do. Love you so much I do baby  
Just walk with me follow me  
Of your mine just let me please you  
  
I love you baby_<<  
  
  
After letting the song come to an end and leaving the stage, a pair of arms and trembling, rosy lips awaited him backstage.  
  
" _I love you, Caro._ "


End file.
